In many hydrocarbon well applications, a variety of actuators are used to facilitate transition of a well tool between operational positions. In some applications, the well tool may undergo a single actuation to transition the well tool from a first operational configuration to a second operational configuration. For example, one shot valves may be actuated from an initial flow position to a subsequent flow position. A variety of mechanical and/or hydraulic inputs may be delivered downhole to initiate actuation of the well tool.